Does time change us
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: After a 2 year separation between Brin and Tinya, will the changes that happened through the course of time affect them good or bad or will everything the same or go completely wrong? (Hiatus)
1. The hard goodbye

Does time change us

* * *

Summary: After a 2 year separation between Brin and Tinya, will the changes that happened through the course of time affect them good or bad or will everything the same or go completely wrong?

* * *

AN: SURPRISE, I am saying that because I put this story up with no warnings. This takes place a few weeks after Brainy's leave from the legion, hope you all enjoy now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: The hard good bye

* * *

It was the night before a big mission in the legion, it might take a few months to a few years. The mission is trying to help restore order to the universe after what happen with Braniac. The people on this mission will be Superman, Lightning lad, Chameleon boy, Bouncing boy, Triplicate girl, Saturn girl, Shrinking violet, and Timberwolf.

They were all packed and ready to go for tomorrow. Except for saying their goodbyes to everyone tomorrow, which is harder for some people then others. Currently in the kitchen, Timberwolf, Karate kid, Chameleon boy, Kuro, and Ninjini were all hanging with the guys on bar stools and Ninjini was finishing roasting a single steak for Timberwolf, a pizza for Cham, and sushi for her and Val.

"Okay, the steak for Brin, Reep gets the pizza, and sushi for me and Val." Takai announced as she gave everyone their food.

"Thanks Ninj, looks great." Cham complimented taking a slice of pizza and biting into it. Kuro reached over his shoulder and took a slice of pizza as well, earning a shout of protest from her crush. She simply smirked and took a bite before whispering something into his ear causing him to blush.

"Yeah, you didn't have to do this." Timberwolf said taking a bit of stake.

"Well, it is your last night here, you deserve a good meal made by someone else." Ninj replied taking some sushi.

"Well the sushi is great." Val complimented taking some as well.

"So anything you boys wish to do on your last night here?" The ninja girl asked raising her brow.

"I know something T wants to do." Cham said with a smirk and ducked as Brin tried to hit him in the back of the head. Kuro shot a quick glare at brin for this.

"What?"

"Tell Tinya that how much he likes, her." Cham said in a sing songy fashion. Brin glared at him and decide to speak up before Cham says something stupid.

"Nothing, nothing I wish to do." He responded and before anything more Merliah walked in.

"Oh, I thought i smelled sushi, what's up?" The fish girl asked walking over and grabbing some sushi.

"Oh just discussing what the Brin and Cham want to do before they leave." Val responded.

"Cham don't know, but Brin, tell Tin that he loves her." She said stretching out love.

"I don't love her, I just like her, a lot." Brin said but just continued to eat wondering what the said girl was doing right now.

* * *

"Ah, this is so sweet." V exclaimed at the letter she just read.

Tinya was with Venus in her room sitting on her bed. Tinya wanted to tell Brin how she felt about him before he left since it maybe a long time before he comes back but she was to nervous to do it in person so she decided to write a letter. But she wasn't sure if it was good so she asked Venus for help.

"You really think so?" Tinya asks nervously.

"Yeah, but just let me ask, when are you gonna give this to him?" Venus responds handing the letter back.

"Tomorrow when he leaves." Tinya said confused.

"Maybe not the best idea." Venus responded which made Tinya glare at her. "I am just saying, that if you give it to him right when he leaves, it will just mess up his head, maybe you should give it to him when he's gone." This causes Tinya to give her a confused look while tilting her head.

"I don't get it." Venus then lightly chuckles and explains.

"What I mean is you put it on the ship so he can read it when he is gone, if you want I can put it on for you." Venus offers and Tinya hands her the letter again, Venus takes it and stands up. "Don't worry, I will but it some where easy to see put also so he won't find it for a while." And with that she leaves and Tinya hopes that her letter is good, and that Brin will feel the same way.

* * *

It was the next day and everyone was in the docking bay a few minutes before they team had to leave. Superman, Lightning lad, and Bouncing boy were loading the ship with last minute supplies, the girls were saying their last goodbyes, Cham saying good bye to Kuro, and Timberwolf was looking for Tinya.

"I hope you have a great trip." Kuro says embracing Cham.

"Thanks, I'm gonna miss you." Cham responds as they disengage.

"Me too," She starts off sweetly but as she continues she gives him a death like glare and her eyes glowing and her voice having a bit of a harsh tone. "But if you cheat on me, I will make sure, that your life, is a nightmare, and I will have Merliah help me if necessary."

At this threat he laughs nervously, gulps, and nods. Kuro just smirks and gives him a kiss on the cheek and he blushes rubbing the spot. Their moment is interrupted by Brin walking up to them looking very nervous.

"Hey, have either of you seen Tinya?" He asks in a nervous tone glancing at the door.

"No, sorry man." Cham responds shaking his head and Kuro does the same. Just then, Venus and Tinya come rushing through the doors, looking very tired and running up to their friends.

"Yes made it, sorry were late." Tinya apologized looking less tired then V who was panting heavily hands on knees.

"Where were you?" Timberwolf asked happy she was here, but worried that she was late.

"Siblings...Jail...Long story." V said between breathes.

"Well I am glad you made it." Brin said and Tinya gave him a good bye hug to which he returned, deciding to tell her how he feels.

"Um, Tinya I need to tell you something." Brin starts and Tinya steps a way looking up at him curiously.

"Look, I..."

"Everyone, time to go." Cosmic boy shouted in a stern tone.

"What were you saying Brin?" Tinya asked hopping it was what she wanted to hear.

"Um, it can wait bye." And with that he headed toward the ship with Cham following. Venus looked at her friend worriedly since she could feel her sadness. She also saw unshed tears in her eyes but once the ship left, they started to flow freely and Tinya started to sob. Venus then hugged her trying to comfort her.

"Shh sweetie its, okay, it will be." V reassures hoping her friend will be okay.

* * *

AN: Okay done, update when I can, Kuro belongs to Gem-of-Scath, hope you all enjoy, goodnight, I love you (Mic drop moonwalk)


	2. Two years later

Does time change us

* * *

Summary: After a 2 year separation between Brin and Tinya, will the changes that happened through the course of time affect them good or bad or will everything the same or go completely wrong?

* * *

AN: Woo-hoo, another chapter in less than twenty four hours, yippee. I hope you all like it and their outfits are on my page on deviant art to which the link can be found on my profile page, now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 2: Two years later

* * *

Two long years have gone by. Easy for some but hard for others. A lot has changed for everyone, the people still on earth and the ones in space.

For the people on the mission, good thing everyone is still alive. And Brainy joined them on their mission when they found him, six months into it. He and Shrinking violet started a relation ship as well as Bouncing boy with Triplicate girl and Lightning lad with Saturn girl.

In the legion tower, no one has joined the legion, but their are a bunch of couples now. Their is Cosmic boy and Dream girl, Aqua lass and Star boy, and Karate Kid and Ninjini. Venus is also dating, but no one in the legion, a guy she met when she was volunteering at an animal shelter. His name is Damon Dougherty, and he is perfect for her. But one of the main reasons Venus is dating him to help get her mind off of Kell-el.

Tinya is kinda going through the same thing as V. She can't get Timberwolf out of her head but she refuses to date anyone else. For example, every since Brin left Ultra boy has been asking her out and every single time she has shot him down. And now, the team in space is done with their mission and will be back soon.

In two more days they will be back and everyone can't wait to see each other again, some more than others.

* * *

In the legion tower, in the sitting bay, Merliah, Takai, Kuro, Tinya, and Michelle were all hanging out, discussing Venus' date. Michelle on the chair to the left of the couch, Tinya, in the other to the right, and the girls on the couch left to right, Kuro, Merliah Ninjini.

Merliah had grown about an inch, she kept her hair the same length but usual wears it down but very rarely in a ponytail. She changed her uniform in many ways but still kept it somewhat the same. Her tank top is now have whit and half red, a light blue belt that matches the finger less gloves she wears in the same color, dark blue cloth shorts and her boots are still knee high and blood red.

Takai has stayed the same height, cut her hair so it was at her shoulder blades down and the second layer of her hair is held up by a metal pipe still but in a bun with a little hanging down some. Her black dress doesn't have the turtle neck any more and is strapless and you can see some cleavage, her dress still ends at her mid thighs with her red sash, her boots were still the same length an inch under her dress but no red stockings and her boots are now wedges that make her an inch taller. And her sleeves are still off the shoulder but from where it starts at her shoulders to her elbows are red and the bottom half is black and finger less.

Kuro has only grown like three inches, short black hair, pure red eyes, pale skin, with red curly horns on her head and a red devil tail. She is wearing a black suit, the top looking like a t-shit with a red raven on it, her pants look like shorts, a red belt slanted with her legion belt buckle on it, and black combat boots.

Tinya had grown about half an inch, still slim, let her hair go down to her waist and change her costume because of her friends pestering. her shoes and pants were the same but she now she has a mini skirt with it, her top was sorta the same put it didn't go up her neck anymore and was off her shoulders and some of her chest was exposed, her cape was much smaller now and stopped to inches above where her hair ends and got rid of her round white hair clips.

Michelle has grown about 6 inches now as a 6 year old, her hair has grown to her waist still wearing her barrette but this one is light purple. She now wears a strapless magenta dress that stops at her mid thigh, off the shoulder sleeves that are light purple until her elbows then are a little darker purple that curve around the back of her hand. Her capri's have the same color scheme of her sleeves and her flats the color of her dress.

"Michelle, I am telling you, Damian didn't take V to Rome, he took her their last week." Merliah told and Michelle just rolled her eyes. Then the girl of the hour walked in, also in a new uniform from over the past two years.

Venus stayed the same height, kept her hair the same length but the bottom was rounded now. She also kept the format for her uniform but the colors were different a bit. She still has her light pink anklets, choker, and headband but with her head band her highlights are it is black. The top part of her top is light pink and the bottom half is hot pink on the left side and black on the right. She still has her belt and the same skirt but the zipper is light pink, and the left half is black while the right is hot pink. And with her sleeves, the same format but the tops to the middle of her upper are hot pink on her left and black on the right then from where they stop to the middle of her lower arms are light pink and then the rest is the same as the tops.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Venus asked taking a seat next to Kuro.

"About your date with Damian." Kuro filled in and all eyes turned to the green girl wanting details.

"We just got dinner, that's all." Venus said nonchalantly but they all gave her a 'really' look and she let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay it was in Paris, at the top of the Eiffel tower."

"Well, definitely the most interesting place for the dates." Ninjini said.

"Yeah, I guess." Venus responded looking at her lap twitling her fingers.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked tilting her head.

"Nothing," V said tucking some hair behind her ear but unfortunately her friends knew her to well.

"You miss Kell-el don't you?" Merliah asked but knew she was right.

"Yes, I don't know why though, he has been gone for over two years, and I have a boyfriend who is like the perfect guy. I mean he has everything a girl wants in a guy, plus, he literally has _everything_." Venus said and threw her head back upset.

Damian's family was one of the richest families in the galaxy. In fact. the way he first asked Venus was giving her 20,000 dollar check with his phone number. And, he made a deal with her about the first date that if she didn't have a good time he would give her 10 grand and they call in even. But she did have a good time and they have been dating ever since.

Venus then fixed her head and noticed the sad look on Tinya's face and could feel her sadness and V just felt awful.

"Tinya, I'm sorry, I am complaining about actually having a boyfriend when the guy you like is in the middle of space." Venus apologized and Tinya just gave her a soft smile.

"It is okay, I'm fine, and besides, they are coming back in 2 days, so I have that to look forward to." Tinya responded which made Venus happy. "Though I do wish I could see him." At this note, Venus thought for a moment then did a happy gasp.

"You can, wait right here." And with that the green girl peppily flew out of the room leaving everyone confused. A minute later she came back in still flying and sat in between Kuro and Merliah holding a small plastic pink ball with water and glitter inside.

"A pink plastic orb?" Merliah asked raising her brow at the small sphere glancing at it to Venus and back again.

"It is magical, it allows you to see anyone anywhere they are." Venus explained cheerful as ever.

"Really?" Kuro queried curious as the others.

"Yeah, so everyone gather around." Venus told and the girls on the couch leaned in closer while Tinya sat next to Ninjini and Michelle got onto the couch, stood on it and was standing next to Kuro.

"Show me, Timberwolf." And with that she shook the ball for a moment. When she stopped everything inside swirled around but then stopped and the girls say Timberwolf standing with his arms crossed next to Cham and they were both looking out into space from the bridge of the ship.

"Wow, they look exactly the same." Michelle said which just made Venus lightly chuckle at her comment. It was true they looked the same except slightly taller.

"Wait, can they hear us?" Ninjini asked.

"No, we can see and hear them, but they can't see and hear us." She explained.

"Shh!" Tinya exclaimed not wanting to miss anything.

"Excited to go back T?" Cham asked looking to his much taller friend.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Kuro again, and she won't have to torture me since I didn't cheat on her." Cham said cheerfully putting his hands behind his head.

"What if she thinks you did." Timberwolf asked raising a brow.

"V will be able to sense that I didn't with her hole aura thing." Cham explained.

"He is telling the truth, he didn't cheat." V said turning to Kuro who smiled. Just then, a girl walked into the room, it was kinda hard to tell what she looked like since everything the orb was a little blurry and pink but the all could clearly see this girl walking up to Timberwolf giving him a hug, and kept one arm wrapped around him as she used the other to grab his chin and pull his down for a kiss.

All of the girls eyes went wide and Tinya gasped, put a hand over her mouth, and stood up in total shock.

"Have mercy!" Michelle exclaimed. Venus then waved a hand over the ball which caused the image to disappear. They all looked up to see Tinya softly sobbing.

"Michelle." Merliah said in a dull loud tone.

"On it, you guys got 15 minutes." Michelle responded getting off the couch walking over to Tinya and grabbed her hand and led her out.

Over the past 2 years, the girls have come up with a system that if one of them is really depressing than they all have a sleep over (mostly in V's room) and watch movies, stuff their faces with junk food, give make-overs, and sometimes discuss their feelings.

"Okay, let's get the stuff and make a call." Merliah said getting up and they all followed her out to do as she said.

* * *

AN: Cliff hanger, please do not be to mad. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update tomorrow or Friday but probably Friday because of my other stories and I am writing a one-shot that I wanna get out either tonight or tomorrow. So please read my future chapters of this and my other stories and the future chapters for those and goodnight I love you (mic drop, moonwalk.)


	3. Explanations

Does time change us

* * *

Summary: After a 2 year separation between Brin and Tinya, will the changes that happened through the course of time affect them good or bad or will everything the same or go completely wrong?

* * *

AN: Okay another chapter up for you all to enjoy, and I promise I will post many more this week for you people to like and I am going to post the chapter for my Ben 10 omniverse fanfiction before any others so once that is up I will post more for either this or my other stories to which I hope you all like and reviews are appreciated, now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 3: Explanations

* * *

On the legion mission ship, Chameleon boy and Timberwolf were standing on the bridge staring off into space.

"Excited to go back T?" Cham asked with a bright smiling face looking to his much taller teammate.

"Yeah, you?" Timberwolf replied, arms crossed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see Kuro again, and she won't have to torture me since I didn't cheat on her. Cham said cheerfully putting his hands behind his head in a lazy fashion.

"What if she thinks you did?" Timberwolf asked raising a brow.

"V will be able to sense I didn't with her hole aura thing." Cham explained waving a hand.

Just then, Sasha walked into the room. Sasha has light purple skin, dark purple hair, purple eyes, a magenta dress with pink lines on it with sleeves that end at her mid thigh. She has on magenta wedges and a silver bracelet.

She walked over to the guys giving Timberwolf a hug. After a minute she let go but kept an arm around him so she could pull down his chin and kissed him.

Timberwolf was shocked but then when that subsided he pushed her away.

"Sasha, haven't we been over this, I like someone else." Timberwolf said sternly while Sasha let go and glared at him, arms crossed.

"Fine, can't blame a girl for trying." Sasha said in a pouty tone.

"Yeah, for the 20,000th time." Cham added with a skeptical look.

Just then, Brainy and Shrinking violet walked in, they haven't changed much over time but growing a bit and with Brainy being human.

"What's going on?" Brainy asked, wondering what happened.

"Sasha hit on Timberwolf again?" Vi asked and Cham nodded.

Then, there was a phone call from Venus. Brainy went to answer it and it was not what they expected.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Takai.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Merliah.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?!" Venus.

And then there was Kuro's voice, speaking in another Language.

"What language is that?" Sasha asked.

"Azarathian, she is cursing." Brainy said shock on his face.

"Well what is she saying?" Timberwolf asked.

"You don't wanna know." Brainy replied, shaking his head.

"I swear, I didn't cheat." Cham said shaking his head hands up as if he was giving up.

"We're not yelling at you Cham." Takai said in a calm, civil voice.

"Then who?" Vi asked.

"TIMBERWOLF!" They all said at once.

"Why, what did I do." Brin asked raising his brow.

"Okay, we're all set up in the room just needing the supplies and are we gonna ask Tinya how she felt about the kiss with Timberwolf and the other girl?" They heard Michelle's tiny voice.

"WHAT?!" Everyone on the ship but Sasha yelled who was very confused.

"Um...uh..." Then the line was cut. Everyone had confused looks but a minute later,Black rose called back. Brainy answered it cautiously and for a minute it was dead silent.

"You're in big trouble mister." Came Michelle's voice again and everyone but Sasha rolled their eyes at this in a humorous manner.

"Michelle, you have gotta stop watching those old shows." Kuro said in a amused, annoyed tone.

"Cut, it, out." Michelle countered and they knew she did little hand motions.

"Okay, now that you've had a little radio show," Ninjini cut in. "What do you have to say for yourself Brin." Merliah asked angrily.

"And you better have a good reason, or else..." Kuro threatened.

"And who is the girl exactly?" Ninjini asked in a calm tone but with tint of anger in her voice.

"What girl?" Vi asked.

"The girl that Brin made out with." Venus replied.

"Do you mean Sasha?" Brainy asked and all eyes were directed at Sasha and Brin.

"There are other girls in the ship?" Michelle asked shocked.

"No, I, Sasha, am the only new girl on the ship." Sasha spoke up giggling at Michelle's question the way she asked.

"Oh, hi Sasha." Michelle greeted happily.

"MICHELLE!" Yelled the other line.

"Just being nice." Michelle defended.

"May you please go back to the point of the call." Brainy cut in annoyed.

"Oh right, sorry." V apologized in a sheepish manner.

"How come you kissed that girl Brin?" Merliah asked in a sharp tone.

"Look, this is all a misunderstanding, and how do you even know about it?" Brin asked.

"Venus has a magical orb that can show you anyone anywhere." Ninjini explained.

"That looks like a little pink plastic ball filled with water and glitter." Kuro teased.

"And we aren't joking." Merliah added in case they thought they were.

"Now tell us what happened." Michelle urged.

"What happened was Sasha kissed me, and I pushed her away." Timberwolf told.

"Yeah it's true, I was there, and he does that every time she tries." Cham added.

"It has happened, more than ONCE?!" Michelle asked outstretching once. Brin was now glaring at Cham and he say this and gave a nervous chuckle.

"What I mean is…" Cham started but was then cut off.

"For the past year and a half I have liked Timberwolf and have been kissing him but he already has eyes for someone else." Sasha declared in a sour tone, arms crossed.

"Ah, who is it? Is it Tinya? Please say it's Tinya." Venus spatted out and everyone on both lines rolled their eyes.

"Um guys, speaking of Tinya, we better check on her." Michelle suggested.

"K, talk to you guys when you get back." Merliah ended and the line was cut once more.

Brin was thinking on what the girls said, and how Tinya was reacting to this, and how much it would change things between them with Sasha now in the legion, but he hoped that she was alright.

And not thinking that he and Sasha were together.

* * *

The girls were in the kitchen gathered around the island gathered around V's phone. Merliah was actually laying on the island on her stomach, Kuro on the bar stool at the right end, Ninjini, standing at the side of the right end, and Venus would be standing in between Takai and Merliah but was getting some snacks for there cheer up sesh with Tinya.

On the other barstools except the one next to Kuro on her left had pillows blankets, movies, and some other food and drinks, they all were also in their pj's.

Kuro had on a dark purple t-shirt with black cloth pants and dark purple slippers.

Ninjini had her hair completely down, wearing blood red fuzzy pants, a maroon top that was off her shoulders and the sleeves ended at her elbows, and it ended at her waist so some of her stomach would have been exposed but she had on a black strapless top under it and maroon socks.

Merliah had on a sea green tank top, forest green cloth shorts and bare feet.

Venus had a strapless light purple top that was frilly from the waist to the end which was her hip, magenta capri pants that were also frilly from the bottom of her knee to the end and light purple fuzzy slipper boots.

V handed Merliah the last of the snacks and she placed them with the others as she took her spot as they all circled her phone. She dialed the phone and it rang for a moment. Once the other side answer, the girls got right to talking.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Takai.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Merliah.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, WERE YOU EVEN THINKING?!" Venus.

And then there was Kuro's voice, speaking in another Language.

"What language is that?" A mysterious female voice asked.

"Azarathian, she is cursing." Brainy replied and they could hear his shock.

"Well what is she saying?" Timberwolf asked, and Kuro smirked at him not knowing.

"You don't wanna know." Brainy replied and Kuro's smirk got bigger.

"I swear, I didn't cheat." Cham said and the girls smiled in amusement rolling their eyes at his assumption.

"We're not yelling at you Cham." Takai said in a calm, civil voice, stifling a giggle.

"Then who?" Vi asked and they all shared a look, wanting to say their next words together.

"TIMBERWOLF!" They all said at once.

"Why, what did I do." Brin asked.

Michelle then walked into the room in her pj's, purple top, turquoise fuzzy pants and bare feet.

"Okay, we're all set up in the room just needing the supplies and are we gonna ask Tinya how she felt about the kiss with Timberwolf and the other girl?" Michelle said walking over to the island and taking a seat and the girl's eyes widened knowing the other line heard them.

"WHAT?!" Everyone on the ship yelled.

"Um...uh..." Venus said confused then hung up.

"Really?" Merliah asked, them all looking at her skeptically.

"I panicked." Venus replied defensively and Ninjini dialed back and they saw that the other line answered but everyone was just quiet for a moment before Michelle spoke up.

"You're in big trouble mister." She also wagged her finger at the phone and Kuro was looking at her with a 'really' face.

"Michelle, you have gotta stop watching those old shows." Kuro said in a amused, annoyed tone.

"Cut, it, out." Michelle countered making hand motions with each word the way Joey gladstone did.

"Okay, now that you've had a little radio show," Ninjini cut in and the two glared at her. "What do you have to say for yourself Brin." Merliah asked angrily.

"And you better have a good reason, or else..." Kuro threatened and her eyes were glowing in anger which had all the girls terrified.

"And who is the girl exactly?" Ninjini asked and everyone could hear her calmness and anger.

"What girl?" Vi asked.

"The girl that Brin made out with." Venus replied looking at the phone as if it was to blame for this whole mess.

"Do you mean Sasha?" Brainy asked.

"There are other girls in the ship?" Michelle asked shocked her eyes wide and the girl looked at her amusedly annoyed.

"No, I, Sasha, am the only new girl on the ship." The new girl voice spoke up giggling who they could now identify as Sasha.

"Oh, hi Sasha." Michelle greeted happily waving her hand at the phone.

"MICHELLE!" The girls yelled to the small child wide eyes at her and her eyes were wide as well but in terror.

"Just being nice." Michelle defended shrugging her shoulders.

"May you please go back to the point of the call." Brainy cut in annoyed.

"Oh right, sorry." V apologized in a sheepish manner.

"How come you kissed that girl Brin?" Merliah asked in a sharp tone.

"Look, this is all a misunderstanding, and how do you even know about it?" Brin asked.

"Venus has a magical orb that can show you anyone anywhere." Ninjini explained.

"That looks like a little pink plastic ball filled with water and glitter." Kuro teased and Venus just glared at her looking annoyed.

"And we aren't joking." Merliah added in case they thought they were which the girls knew.

"Now tell us what happened." Michelle urged and they all leaned closer to the phone in anticipation.

"What happened was Sasha kissed me, and I pushed her away." Timberwolf told and the girls were very happy about this and V could feel everyone's relief ness to this and her own as well.

"Yeah it's true, I was there, and he does that every time she tries." Cham added and there eyes went wide at this with shocked faces and Michelle's jaw dropped.

"It has happened, more than ONCE?!" Michelle asked outstretching once. They heard Chams nervous chuckle and hope an explanation would come with it.

"What I mean is…" Cham started but was then cut off.

"For the past year and a half I have liked Timberwolf and have been kissing him but he already has eyes for someone else." Sasha declared in a sour tone.

"Ah, who is it? Is it Tinya? Please say it's Tinya." Venus spatted out and everyone on both lines rolled their eyes but she didn't care about it.

"Um guys, speaking of Tinya, we better check on her." Michelle suggested.

"K, talk to you guys when you get back." Merliah ended and hung up and got off the island. They all then grabbed some supplies and headed to their ghost friend hoping for more information about Sasha once the team returned, and they all deciding whether the should tell Tinya what they know or not.

* * *

AN: Done, hope you all like it and the rest and credit also goes to Gem-of-Scath for her ideas for the story and her OC Kuro, until next time, R&R, same for my other stories, I love you all, goodnight (mic drop, moonwalk)


	4. Ball plans

Does time change us

* * *

Summary: After a 2 year separation between Brin and Tinya, will the changes that happened through the course of time affect them good or bad or will everything the same or go completely wrong?

* * *

AN: I am sorry it is taking so long to update but school is troubling and I procrastinate a lot. I will try updating more from today until next Friday, at least one new chapter for each of my stories. Well, I am gonna post two for Merliah and Michelle Matchmakers on halloween for that halloween so look forward to those. Also, this isn't that important but kinda is. This is now gonna be Gem-of-Scath's Birthday fic since she loves this story so much so the updates might not be as frequent. I do have more to say but that will be in the other author note so on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 4: Ball plans

* * *

In Venus' room, the girls were watching a movie and having some snacks. They cleared off a few shelves of her bookcase got rid of two of them and put the TV there.

Venus was in a beanbag chair by the end of her bed having some strawberries.

Takai was in another bean bag chair but this one was in front of nightstand with some chips.

Merliah was on the floor on her stomach legs in the air crossed, a pillow for her arms to rest on with a bowl of popcorn in front of her. Michelle was next to her in the exact same position.

Kuro was on Merliah's other side sitting criss cross with a bowl of spicy popcorn chicken in her lap.

Tinya was on the bed leaning against the pillows by the headboard her legs outstretched in front of her and another bowl of popcorn on her lap. She had on a gray v neck t-shirt and black shorts with white socks.

They were watching 'American werewolf in London' and the movie was coming to it's conclusion. They watched as Alex tried to calm David down and he gets shot. At this Venus paused the movie.

"Tinya, I know you're depressed right now, but these type of movies aren't good for you." Venus said criticizing Tinya's movie option and wish they hadn't grabbed this movie while they were getting them.

They had decided not to tell Tinya about the phone call because they thought it would be best for Brin to explain it to her. That and they didn't wanna be yelled at, and someone had to make sure no one Tinya didn't try to kill someone.

"Yea, I wouldn't even be like this if Cham cheated." Kuro said and everyone nodded, agreeing with her.

"Michelle you're turn to pick." Takai stated.

"Yippee!" The munchkin exclaimed getting up and walking over to the book shelf. They put the TV on shelf up from the bottom one where they put all of the DVDs.

"No, come on she is gonna pick some kiddie flick where we learn a stupid lesson." Merliah protested and Michelle turned to the group with a case in her hand.

"Actually I wanna watch 'A Monster in Paris'" Michelle said holding it up.

"See, I told you." Merliah retorted.

"It has mild swearing, a giant flee, a hilarious monkey, and a short guy that looks like a leprechaun." Michelle countered taking out the last movie and putting it back in it's case.

"Then pop that puppy in." Merliah exclaimed and Michelle did as told and Merliah received popcorn to the head. "Sorry for using that word Tin." She apologized knowing the cause of the thrown food.

The door opened to which a man came in with a hand over his eyes and knocked on the wall.

"Male friend entering chickadee bedroom." He said with a smile and removed his hand.

"Damian!" Venus exclaims hugging her boyfriend.

Damian was four inches taller than Venus with short brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and he is human. He is wearing a dark green shirt with a black blazer over it, black pants, and his usual black, blue, and orange sneakers that he always wears.

"Yeah, did I interrupt a sleepover, or something?" He asked as the two disengaged and he looked into the room.

"Cheer up sesh." Takai answered eating a chip.

"What happened and who is it for?" He asked knowing about the girls ritual.

"For Tinya." Michelle answered the second question.

"Timberwolf kissed another girl." Merliah added throwing a piece of popcorn into the air and caught it with her mouth.

"Oh, sorry about that Tinya." Damian said stepping into the room.

"It's okay." She said in a small voice.

"Not what it seemed like when we watched 'American werewolf in London'." Kuro added plopping some chicken into her mouth and receiving a glare from Tinya.

"Hey, would it help if I bought you something pretty." Damian offered and got a playful slap from Venus. Every time one of the girls were depressed he did buy them something very expensive that they usually liked.

"Eh." Tinya replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, speaking of money that is why I came here." Damian said and was going to say more but was cut off.

"You giving V a money bouquet?" Merliah asked with a smirk.

"No that can't be it, he already gave her the one for this month." Michelle stated.

"I am here to invite you guys to the charity ball my parents are hosting. Everyone in the legion is invited I just wanted you guys to pass on the message." He said.

"What's it called, The Dougherty dance?" Kuro asked in a teasing way.

"Oh come on, they wouldn't name it something that ridiculous." Merliah said.

"Yeah, (scoff) that's not what it's called." Damian stated waving his hand and looking towards the TV.

"It's called the Dougherty dance isn't it?" Takai asked.

"Maybe. Anyways, it's in two days, at the Plaza in downtown and starts at 8:00." He explained running a hand through his hair.

"Oh that's great, everyone gets back in two days so they'll be able to make it." Venus exclaimed and received a pillow to the back of her head. "Really?!" She asked turning to Tinya who just shrugged.

"Okay then, I will just leave you chica's to, whatever girly stuff you do, later." And with that, Damian took his leave.

Michelle then put in the DVD which she has been holding this whole time and went back to her spot on the floor.

"Um, I'll be right back." V said exiting the room and the door closed behind.

"Yeah, yeah." Merliah said waving her hand not really paying attention like everyone else, enjoying the start of the movie.

* * *

On the ship, Brin was in his room pacing back and forth thinking, while Cham there as well, panicking for his friend.

"Ugh, this is bad, this is really bad." Brin stated continuing to pace, running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, the Tinya is gonna kill you, or the girls, or both!" Cham said, thinking of what the girls might do to his lupine friend.

"Ugh, how upset do you think Tinya is?" Brin asked his friend finally stopping in front of him.

Before Cham can answer, Venus poofs into the room which startles both men and they each take a step back because she landed in between them.

"She is very upset." Venus says turning her head towards Brin.

"What are you doing here?" Brin asked still startled.

"How did you get here?" Cham asked cocking an eyebrow at the taller girl.

"Tele-transport spell, and wanting to know more about what the hex is happening with Sasha. And two other things but I will tell you later." Venus replied taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, about six months into the mission, we went to Sasha's planet and met her. She helped us with her powers and we talked with Cosmic boy and she is gonna get a proper initiation when we get back." Brin explained standing in front of the female along with Cham and for some reason, she has a scowl on her face.

"That's not what I want to know, what I want is more about what has happened with you and her over this time." She explained feeling Brin's confusion.

"Simple. Sasha instantly fell for Brin and started to flirt with him. He kept on turning her down and she couldn't take the hint. Like I said on the phone, she even was kissing him but she just won't give up on making Brin like her." Cham explained.

"Oh, got it. " Venus responded nodding her head.

"How's Tinya taking this?" Brin asked nervously.

"Well, we're having a cheer up sesh for her and she pick the movie 'American werewolf in London' for her choice and throws something at us if we say anything relating to you." V told giving the tall boy a apologetic look.

"Ugh, great." Brin responds in an exasperated tone.

"Don't worry, I will try to calm her down about it and make her not as angry." Rose reassured.

"Thanks." He responded.

"Hey, what were the other things you wanted to tell us?" Cham asked.

"Oh right, First, it is good to see you guys again. Second, my boyfriends parents are hosting a charity ball the day you guys come back and we are all welcomed." She responded happily and the guys eyes went wide which caused a look of fear from her. "What?"

"You have a boyfriend?" They asked at the same time.

"Long story, I will tell you guys when you get back. Speaking of getting back, I better so the girls don't know how long until they notice I am gone." She said getting up. "See you guys again when ya get back."

"See ya." Cham replied waving.

"Teleporto dimness." And with that, Venus was gone. Leaving the guys to wonder, how things would go when the get back.

* * *

AN: Okay done which I hope you all have enjoyed especially Gem-of-Scath. It will take me time to update everything but as I said I will try to update all of my stories from today until next Friday. I will try to get an update for something else up today but no promises. Until next time, R&R, I love you all, goodnight. (Mic drop, moon walk.)


	5. Club fun

Does time change us

* * *

Summary: After a 2 year separation between Brin and Tinya, will the changes that happened through the course of time affect them good or bad or will everything the same or go completely wrong?

* * *

AN: Okay, I am sorry that I wasn't able to post that much this week, and that I won't be able to post anything until next friday, but I am trying my best and my life is really hectic so give me a break. Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 5: Club fun

* * *

It is the next morning on the cruiser, the girls are all passed out in V's room. All in the same seats they were, but cases, food, and a couple pillows all around the room. The girls were kinda in funny positions.

Venus' had a bowl on her head, Kuro is upside down in her chair, Ninjini had doodles on her face along with Merliah and Michelle, and Tinya was just under V's covers. They were sleeping quite peacefully, until Venus' phone went off which they all woke abruptly to.

"Ugh, V next time make sure your phone is on vibrate." Merliah said in a snarky tone glaring at the emerald skinned girl as she walked to her nightstand to answer the phone.

"Hello, city morgue." She answered and the girls just snickered. "Oh, hey Damian, what's up. (Damian) Oh no you don't need to do that, I can just wear one of my dresses. (Damian) No, no accessories are necessary, (Damian) Oh I would love to but I have monitor duty. (Damian) Um, let me ask." Venus took the phone away from her ear and covered the part people talk into.

"You guys busy tonight?"

"I'm free." Michelle said raising her hand.

"Sorry Michelle but you're too young to go to a club." Venus explained to which Michelle pouted.

"Dam invited us to a club?" Kuro asked but already knew the answer.

"Yeah, so you guys wanna go?" V asked.

"You, me and ninj got monitor duty with Supes and kid." Merliah filled in.

"Clubbing really isn't my scene." Kuro said and last was Tinya.

"Well, I just," She started to say but before she could finish V got back on the phone.

"Tinya's going."

"V?!" Tinya exclaimed and got up from the bed.

"Okay, so you will pick her up around 7:30?" Venus continued to talk into the phone as Tinya started to chase her around the room. "Okay she will see you then." And the call ended.

"Ha ha." Venus said victoriously stopping and Tinya did as well.

"Why did you do that?" She asked aggravated.

"You need to take your mind off things. Also I need someone to tell me how many girls Damian flirts with." Venus explained and the room bursted into laughter.

"Okay, fine. But you owe me one." Tinya said and V nodded, happily.

* * *

It was later that night, Black rose, Aqua lass, Ninjini, Superman, and Karate kid were all currently at their posts for monitor duty. Venus was looking at some security camera views when her phone went off. She looked down at her belt but it wasn't there.

"Where's my phone?" She asked looking around.

"Oh, I was using it to play games." Merliah said holding the still ringing phone and threw it to the owner. She caught it glaring at her friend and answered.

(Regular text V, bold Brin, italics Cham)

"Hello."

"Venus, it's Brin."

"And Cham."

"Oh hey guys, What's up?"

"Have you made Tinya, less mad at me?"

"Well I spent all day with her trying and managed to convince her that you two may not be dating."

"Only that they may not be?"

"Hey she is really stubborn, be lucky I managed to wear her down that much Brin."

"Y'know what, put her on the phone now. I wanna clear all of this up now,even if it is over the phone."

"Can't, she is currently at a club with Damian."

"Whose Damian?"

"Oh, he's my…" But she never finished because her phone died.

"Great, phone's dead." She said and notice everyone staring at her.

"What?"

"You do realize Brin is probably thinking Tinya is dating Damian." Merliah said.

"No way." Venus replied.

"Well from what we could hear, you made it sound like they were." Karate kid added. V thought over the call for a moment and gasped, realizing, they were right.

* * *

At the club, Damian and Tinya were sitting at the bar, Tinya having water, Damian the same. Damian had on a black t-shirt, ripped jeans, and his classic sneakers. Tinya wearing black low tops, white knee socks with two black lines at the top, a white high waisted skirt, black fishnet gloves, and a black sport type short sleeve crop top with white lines on the sleeves.

"Hey Tin, wanna dance?" Dam asked with a charming smile.

"No, Damian I told you I only came because V made me." Tinya replied taking a sip of water.

The song shut up and dance started to play.

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said oh oh oh_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

Damian grabbed Tinya's hand and dragged her to the dancefloor. When they got there, he stood in front of her and let go of her wrist.

"C'mon dance." He encouraged dancing himself.

 _We were victims of the night_

 _The chemical, physical, kryptonite_

 _Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

 _Oh we were bound to get together_

 _Bound to get together_

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _We took the floor and she said_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said oh oh oh_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

Tinya just swayed to the music a bit, not really dancing. Damian started to do some break dancing which he was really good at. Tinya did smile at his attempt to get to her to cheer up. And she thought that he was rocking dancing to this song.

 _A backless dress and some beat up sneaks_

 _My disco tec Juliet teenage dream_

 _I felt it in my chest as she looked at me_

 _I knew we were bound to be together_

 _Bound to be together_

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _We took the floor and she said_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said oh oh oh_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

Damian was doing a good job at dancing until he tripped over his own feet. Tinya giggled at this and Damian took this as a victory, actually able to make her smile for the first time this evening.

 _Deep in her eyes_

 _I think I see the future_

 _I realize this is my last chance_

 _She took my arm_

 _I don't know how it happened_

 _We took the floor and she said_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said oh oh oh_

 _Shut up and dance_

 _Oh don't you dare look back_

 _Just keep your eyes on me_

 _I said you're holding back_

 _She said shut up and dance with me_

 _This woman is my destiny_

 _She said oh oh oh_

 _Shut up and dance with me_

 _Oh oh oh shut up dance with me_

 _Oh oh oh shut up dance with me_

He had gotten himself up and they walked back over to the bar. They took their seats and once they did, Tinya planted a kiss on Damian's cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked baffled.

"Just a thank you for tonight." Tinya replied, perking up.

But what neither of them knew was that, at a table that was a good 25-30 feet away, a photographer had taken a photo of the kiss, and once he got it, left to publish it.

* * *

AN: I am sorry for how short it is but I promise to post more as soon as I can. Until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk.)


	6. gobble gobble gobble

AN: gobble gobble gobble, Turkey day is approaching, better known as thanksgiving. So I have decided to give you fans much awaited updates because i kinda have been slacking which I am truly sorry for and this is my way of saying sorry. The stories I plan to update will be

1\. Alone in the phantom zone

2\. As fate would have it

3\. Does time change us

4\. Friend enemy or frenemy

5\. GLTAS continued

6\. Jealousy kills the cat:Thy name is adonis

7\. No honor among bros remake

8\. Voltron: Legendary defender remake

I might add more depending on how much time I have left from finishing the updates for these 8. So until then, R&R, I love you all, good night and all that jazz. (mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
